


Tainted Wings

by Wara_Ningyo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wara_Ningyo/pseuds/Wara_Ningyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too late for him to marry her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tainted Wings

**Author's Note:**

> My first and very short angst ficlet in honor of the first day of the Rivamika week with the theme "Damaged", but I was a day too late in posting this one in tumblr so I decided to post it here instead. 
> 
> Inspired by this song, although their roles were switched: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=luJcsPRngNE

Strong hands grappled over her fragile yet struggling body, breaking each of her bones as sanguine liquid dampened through her pristine white clothes. It was too late for him when their lone opponent released her once its nape was cut through.

_Look at me._

Her breathing slowly deteriorated, her alabaster white skin getting paler, and her lips turning into a deep shade of overripe plums.

_I’m sorry._

He gently laced her cold, trembling fingers with his as he pressed his lips against the back of her hand.

_Don’t go._

 

* * *

_"Mikasa let us stay at each other’s sides. Together, we will fight.”_   
_“But...I am too young for that. Besides, we might not have enough time for each other.”_

  
_“This is more than just something to seal our bond for each other. We could have great children in the future.”_   
_“But Heichou...what if one of us dies?”_

  
_“We’re still together then. Our marriage will remain intact and our love for each other will always be here in our hearts.”_   
_“But there could be more women who might be much stronger, more beautiful, and kinder than me.”_

  
_“But you are Mikasa and they aren’t you.”_   
_“But they could attack us anytime soon and we might not have time for each other anymore...and we won’t be able to raise children in this situation we’re in right now.”_

  
_“Are you giving up already?”_   
_“I’m sorry.”_   


* * *

 

She was too stiff to give him a smile or to even mutter a word to him. There was darkness everywhere – grief, sadness, and pain as her pulse faded and her eyes shut.

_I should have asked you sooner._

Not even the humanity’s strongest was able to save the life of the woman that meant the world to him. They weren’t even able to have the second generation of humanity’s strongest soldiers. She wasn’t even able to see the rising of the sun in the new beginning.

She didn’t die in vain.

But he had to live on with a damp scarlet fabric wrapped around his neck and a new hope at the back of his mind.

Till we meet again.

 


End file.
